happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sniper Freaking Gets Rekt
'' Snipar Freaking GEts Rekt'' is a fan episode by ManiacVulture666/Darkshot22. In this episode, a certain MLG gamer bites off more doritos than he can chew. Roles Starring *Snipar *Fische *Fleabag Featuring *Eye *Shaun *Rookie *Kelly and Thomas *Cassandra *Richard Ashton (first and last appearance) Appearing *Ben *Betty *Diane *Marksman *Rick *Snake *Kage *Endie *Blood Rubies gang members *Snipar's dealer Plot 2014 It is a rainy night. A Blood Rubies Lieutenant, Richard Ashton, is running through the streets of the city, a car chasing him. driving the car is the MLG gamer and marksman Snipar, who 360 noscopes Ashton, killing him instantly. He drives off, Ashton's blood mixing with the rain n the ground. 2018 within 4 years of the hit, Snipar has become incredibly rich, owning a 5 story mansion and a multi level car garage. However, he's been dealing with a dorito powder addiction,which has been draining his finances, and the stress of knowing his kind of people are dead. Snipar snorts more Dorito powder while smoking a blunt, as he sits in his office. Meanwhile, at the Happy tree City Police Department, forensics manages to identify Snipar as the killer of Ashton. The Chief of Police send Rookie, Kelly, and Thomas to arrest him. A Blood Rubies gang Member overhears the conversation and contacts Fische, who is in California with Cassandra. Fische is overjoyed to find out who killed Ashton, and calls his gang members in Happy Tree City. Snipar, meanwhile, heads out on his moped to stock up on blunts and dorito dust. He pulls into an alleyway, where his dealer is waiting. Snipar attempts to take the drugs from him without paying, leading to an altercation in which the dealer is shot and killed. Snipar takes his precious cargo, and the money he got off of his dealer's corpse, and pulls off. At one of the Blood Rubies hideouts, Eye is with Shaun, when the phone rings. Eye picks up, with Fische informing him that he'd been trying to contact him for half an hour. He informs Eye that Snipar is Ashton's killer, and tells him to get ready to leave. Eye goes into the next room, where Fleabag is stocking up on weapons, having got the call earlier. Once the two are finished, they leave together in a car. While on the way back to his mansion, Snipar is intercepted by several police cars. Snipar attempts to lose the police by going through a construction site, but only manages to lose one, who crashes into an excavator and bursts into flames. Rookie stumbles out of the wrecked car and is picked up by another police car. Eye and Fleabag's car turns onto the street where the chase is taking place, firing at Snipar. Snipar fires back, shooting out a tire and causing it to swerve into a wall. The engine catches fire, and Fleabag just barely escapes before the car explodes due to the ammunition and explosives in it. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with permanent deaths Category:Season 111 episodes